Quiet
by Wrenn8811
Summary: WARNING: Big Damn Movie Spoilers! New Chapter Yaay, If anyone has suggestions for Chapt Titles please let me know Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply

The hum of the engines was broken by a raggedcry, "Quiet, quiet, quiet"

River ran through Serenity's corridors, her fingers digging at her skull as if to tear out the voices that only she could hear. Her frantic pain filled eyes darted around the cargo bay, they lit on Jayne who was sitting on a crate sharpening Boo.

River scrambled up onto the crate, whispering "quiet, quiet now, no more poison sumac, no more watery grave." Leaning up against Jayne's back River shuddered in relief.

"Gorram it Girl, what in the 'verse do ya think your doin?" Jayne tried to slip off the crate; he wanted to get away from the crazy girl. He made the mistake of looking back over his shoulder at River; her pain filled eyes stopped him in mid motion.

"Ah dammit, they got ta ya again didn't they," Jayne observed, some nights River would wake up screaming and Simon would give her a smoother that would calm her down enough so the rest of the crew was able to sleep, other nights she would prowl the corridors like a sleek hunting cat looking for a meal. Sitting back Jayne felt the young woman curl up against his back with her ear pressed against his shirt so she could hear his heart beat.

It was the strangest thing, but on nights like this River always sought him out, at first it had freaked him out, as the only other times River had sought him out he had ended up either in the infirmary or doubting his reality. Taking a deep breath he continued to sharpen Boo, Jayne knew that Simon would come barrelling down into the cargo bay any minute now, yup here he was, hair standing on end, shirt half buttoned, Jayne squinted, with a half grunt half laugh he recognized the start of a hickey on the doc's neck.

Without looking up Jayne called out, "Your Feung Le sister is here doc" he glanced back over his shoulder River was humming quietly as she rubbed circles on his lower spine, sensing his gaze she looked up and sent him the sweetest smile, "think them dreams got ta her again."

Giving the big merc a dirty look Simon edged around the crate that they sat on, he reached up a hand to his sister.

"River, come on let's get you into bed, you'll sleep better there."

"No"

"River, this isn't the place for you, I'm sure Jayne has things he wants to do." Simon tried to coax his sister away;it gave him indigestion to see his sister so close to the man he thought of as an ape. Why River seemed to calm down with the man baffled Simon to no end.

"No, Quiet" River patted Jayne's back with one small hand, "'Huge and mighty forms that do not live like living men, moved slowly through the mind by day and were trouble to my dreams"' William Wordsworth

Simon's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what River was trying to say, his frown grew darker as Jayne spoke, "Your drugs slow down what she 'sees' when she's awake and they become too clear at night."

Simon gave up trying to coax River away from Jayne, his body tight with frustration and unrecognized jealousy, Simon stomped into the mess where Book and Kaylee were drinking tea.

"Simon, come join us" Book offered as he raised his cup in the air in silent invitation for tea.

"How's River?" Kaylee asked as Simon sat down across from her on the bench, he dropped his head in his hands as he responded to Kaylee.

"I don't understand why she goes to him of all people!" Simon groaned, missing the look that passed between Book and Kaylee.

Kaylee gave a small nod, letting Book know that he could deal with this oft voiced complaint of Simon's.

"Son I think you do Jayne a rather large disservice" Book stated quietly.

Simon looked at the Shepard in shock, bewilderment clouding his features. "What, how?" he managed to stammer out.

Book looked at Simon over the rim of his teacup, with a sigh he placed the cup onto the table, "If Jayne were the man you claimed him to be, he wouldn't be so gentle with River" with a small smile Book continued, "and the Captain certainly wouldn't have him on Serenity."

Simon let out a shocked laugh, "Gentle, Jayne is anything but gentle. That man is a trained ape, and the Captain is certainly no better!" Glaring at Book and Kaylee, Simon continued, "You know what Jayne calls my sister and Mal simply wants her out of his sight."

Sweet gentle Kaylee who never had a bad thing to say about anybody finally had enough of Simon's whining. Standing up so suddenly her chair fell over backward she placed her hands on the table top leaning across so her face was inches away from Simon's.

"That is absolutely enough Simon Gabriel Tam, everybody knows what happened between River and Jayne when you first came on board. We're all tired of you whining about the fact that they get along now. You're just jealous because your little sister isn't running to you for everything. SURPRISE Simon, River isn't fourteen years old anymore, it's very simple why River runs to Jayne." Kaylee's stance softened, though her voice was still stern, "Jayne makes River feel safe, calms her world when it tips on her axis." Looking down at the table Kaylee took a deep breath, "Simon I'm not sure why River feels better when she goes to Jayne, why having him near calms her, but I think it's because he simply accepts what is happening to River without trying to fix her."

Kaylee moved around the table and took Simon's hand in hers, "River knows you love her, and she also knows you remember what she was like before, and sometimes I think that is very hard for River. Simon you have to face this otherwise you won't be any help to River."

Simon raised his free hand and cupped Kaylee's cheek, "How did you become so wise?" he asked softly.

"What's goin on here?"" Mal asked as he stepped down into the mess, "You know I don't like that on my boat."

"Just bringing enlightenment to the ignorant Captain." Book replied with an enigmatic smile.

"Huh, bringin' enlightenment, thought I made myself clear on those types of conversations happenin on my boat"

Kaylee piped up, "Every things shiny Cap'n"

"We're breaking atmo in 20 minutes people, Doc if there is anything you need you know the drill" With that announcement Mal walked out of the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks to all of you have reviewed chapter one, to those of you who think I made Kaylee to hard on Simon, review Jaynestown, when she gives Simon what for during the morning after

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply, I do not own anything

Mal roamed Serenity's corridors, he found himself in the passenger area, as he passed Simon's room he heard Kaylee's distinctive giggle coming from within. Mal debated with himself whether he should interrupt the young couple before things went to far, before he could make up his mind, a small chime broke the silence.

Turning away from the door Mal watched as the orange robed monks made their way to their room. The eldest, who also held the bronze gong, bowed to Malcolm as he passed. Shaking his head Mal continued his way toward the common area, he once told Shepard Book that religious folks only caused people to feel guilty about themselves; his thoughts on that matter had not changed.

Mal would be most grateful when those monks were off of his boat, sure they stayed to themselves, never spoke seein as howmost had all taken a vow of silence, never caused a fuss with any of the crew, in fact they were the best payin passengers they ever had, still they gave him the willies.

Mal made his way to the common room where he found Jayne bent over a gun broken down into all it's separate parts, taking a closer look Mal thought it was Vera. "Somethin wrong with your girl Jayne?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

River's voice floated up from under the table, "I am fine Captain thank you for asking."

Jayne spat out his toothpick and sputtered, Mal laughed as he refilled Jaynes mug of tea. Course it was the meeting with the terrible twins a few weeks back that had really brought things to the fore, Jayne and River constantly spoke to each other in that twin speak, whenever River had a thought or idea she couldn't manage to make the rest of the crew understand. Mal still wasn't sure if he liked the fact that two of his crew members could speak to each other in a language he couldn't understand.

Glowering in the general direction of River Jayne thanked Mal for the tea, taking a sip he continued, "Taint Vera, picked this one up on Janvois a couple a months back. Been tryin to figure out what the moonbrained idiot did to this fine piece of machinery."

Scrambling out from underneath the table River leaned over the pieces laid out on the table, sensing the Captain tense up, she placed both hands behind her back, "No touching guns."

Peering closer she announced, "Moonbrained whoo dan tried to reconfigure Betty, did it wrong."

Jayne leaned forward to see exactly what River was looking at, letting out a string of oaths that would have turned the Shepard's hair even whiter than it already was.

Suddenly River started to dance a stationary jig, both Mal and Jayne asked "Mu Shu?"

Casting a look in Mal's direction that he couldn't interpret, River started to excitedly talk to Jayne in their secret language. Grabbing her pad she drew a diagram.

Letting out an excited whoop Jayne grabbed the pad in one hand and examined what River had drawn, with his free arm he hugged River around the waist.

Mal felt his eyebrows crawl into his hairline at this unconscious act of affection from Jayne. Maybe he would have to sit Jayne down and talk to him about not touching the crew or passengers, make that talk to Jayne with a wrench.

Looking up Mal caught sight of River's face, she was ecstatic, her face shone with happiness, she leaned forward to point something out to Jayne and rested her hand on the big mans shoulder. As far as Mal knew the only person River had felt comfortable about touching was Simon.

Both of them were talking so fast their words tumbled over each other, Mal jumped when they yelled 'Kaylee' before River ran out of the mess with Jayne hot on her heels.

Leaning back in his chair Mal contemplated what he should do, as if reading his thoughts a voice spoke from behind him.

"You should do nothing"

Letting out a squawk Mal spun around in his chair to see the eldest monk, standing in the doorway. "I am very agreeable to havin you as a payin passenger, but I would take it kindly if you stay out of my crewmembers lives"

With a soft chuckle the monk moved into the room slowly, he sank down onto the chair vacated by Jayne. "Captain could I trouble you for a cup of hot water?" Smiling the monk waited while Malcolm heated up some water.

The monk prepared himself a cup of tea from a packet he freed from his robe, taking a sip he nodded. "The river's will flow where they will once the rains come, no matter the wants of man."

Mal gaped at the monk, "You sayin I should let Jayne have his way with that young girl?"

The monk simply stared back at Mal, "Captain I would not presume to tell you what to do with your crew, I am simply making an observation on nature."

Mal repeated his earlier admonition and left the mess headed toward Inara's shuttle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Jayne and River took off into new territory and took me awhile to corral them and see what Wash and Zoe were up to.

Thanks muchly for all the reviews they are a great help and definately prod the old muse into working (now if I can just get Spike and Fred to stop popping in!)

Oh, and just to let you know this story sort of run concurrently and after my other story Top Two Percentile, you don't have to read it to get the gist of this story but it will answer a few questions.

As usual all standard disclaimers apply

* * *

Wash looked at the stars overhead, as much as hedisliked Saffron for kicking him in the back of the head, he was thankful that she had reminded him how beautiful the stars were. Some days when they were running from somebody, which seemed to be most days come to think of it, he forgot to look at the beauty that surrounded Serenity.

Wash sniffed the air, the unique fragrance that belonged to his wife, wafted into the helm, a mix of gunpowder and frangipani flowers, taking a deeper breath Wash caught the scent of his favourite green tea, "Ah my beautiful wife and tea, what more could a pilot ask for?"

With a smile Zoë leaned down and kissed her husband, she set his tea down on the console. "Nice of those twins to send that money."

Wash eyed his wife, to most Zoë was stoic, but to him she was a range of emotion, pulling her into his lap he asked, "What's wrong lambietoes? Think the Captain should have sent the money back?"

Zoë thought a moment before answering, "No, we need the cash it's just that, that women like that expect things when they give away money."

Wash looked closely at Zoë's eyes, "Hey, Ruth and Amanda are good people, they were only saying thank you the only way they knew how." Wash hugged Zoe around the waist, "Hark, the pattering thunder of feet in combat boots approaches." Casting a look over his shoulder, Wash continued, "Oh guess not, wonder what those two are up to?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Wash continued to look out at the stars.

"A stone cold killer and a perfect assassin, they do make a pair."

Wash spewed his tea out, coughing he choked out, "Who, where"

Zoë examined her now wet pants, before answering, "Jayne and River"

"Kay, stone cold killer equals Jayne, I get that. But who is the perfect assassin?" At his wife's' look of think husband, he stuttered "River"

Zoë nodded, "we all know what happened at the space station, and Mal told us how she took out the guards when they were rescuing the doctor."

"I thought that Amanda had something to do with taking out the guards?"

"She took out one guard, River took out the other two faster than you could blink."

"But what about the anchor thingy? I thought that was supposed to, I don't know help her stay focused or something." Looking worriedly over his shoulder Wash asked, "She isn't going to kill us in our sleep or anything is she?"

Sighing Zoo shook her head, "No, I don't believe she will, I think River is getting better and is focused more than she has been, but I still don't particularly like her getting together with Jayne."

Wash looked at his wife incredulously, "Getting together, you don't mean, together, together do you?"

"I think it will come to that, Jayne is the only eligible male on this ship."

"Eligible male, what about Mal? I don't mean that Mal would go for her, but he is eligible"

"Wash, River calls Mal Captain Daddy"

Wash burst out laughing, "Cap, Cap, Captain Daddy" he managed to sputter, "and who told you that?"

"Simon, I guess she started calling him that when they got took by those hill folk. Can't do anything about it, no sense worrying about it." Zoë looked at her husband speculatively, "Course, if I get tired of you, River might decide on you."

Laughing Wash tightened his arms and kissed Zoë, "Lambietoes, you are the only dangerous woman I want in my life. I even got knocked out to prove it, remember me getting kicked in the head?"

"Would it be all that bad River and Jayne," at his wife's incredulous look, Wash continued, "Jayne has been almost civil since the doc was kidnapped, and River, well, River isn't quite as confusing as she usually is. They make kinda a sweet couple, and if she is everything you think she is, River is the only who would be able to control Jayne"

Zoë shook her head over her husbands unfailing view of life, smiling she leaned down to kiss him, 'God I love this man' she thought


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters, Kudos and complaints are most welcome as they allow me to grow as a fanfiction writer. As usual I own nothing

* * *

As he moved through the ship Jayne saw Zoe going into the helm, even after all this time he still didn't get those two.

"Love is anterior to life, Posterior to Death, initial of creation and exponent of earth" River quoted softly.

"Huh", Jayne cast a confused look at the small woman who stood staring at the door where Zoe had disappeared.

Rolling her eyes River brushed past Jayne, "Emily Dickinson, silly"

Jayne chewed over what River had said, "Oh, I get it. Zoë loves Wash cause he wasn't in the war." Happy that he had finally figured out Zoë and Wash, he stuck his head into the engine room. "Damn Kaylee ain't here, she must be in here bunk. C'mon girl"

"Kaylee's disappeared, two have become one."

Even with the twin speak, Jayne still had trouble understanding at times, River huffed her frustration. Oh how she wished that the others could be made to understand her, but it was only this one that had the optimum linguistic qualities. River tilted her head sideways, studying the large man. His thought processes were simplistic, take women for example, they fit into four categories, Mothers (already filled by his ma who knitted him hats), whores, women who he had no interest in and sisters.

It was into the latter category that River now found herself in his mind, Jayne had in a seamless transition moved her designation from women who he had no interest in, to sister.

Lost in thought River made her way back to her room, she was not sure if she was comfortable being designated as Jayne's sister. This meant she could never experience what Kaylee had, as she would never be a normal girl, and there was no one except Jayne who simply accepted her as she was. They were never in port long enough for a young man to get to know her in that way. River knew that sex did not necessarily involve afeeling of caring, Jayne and his whores proved that point clearly enough, but, thinking of that River examined Jayne's thoughts and feelings for a moment.

Even though Jayne paid for sex with the women, he always tried to make sure that they had a good time. Often Jayne was invited back, and the woman actually meant the invitation, for all his uncouth ways, Jayne was a thoughtful and caring lover.

River felt the prick of desire dart across her skin, with a moan she darted out of her room. Her eyes frantically scouting for Jayne's form, she darted toward the mess and found Jayne carefully putting Betty back together.

Immediately River felt the prickles fade away, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes, as usual being near Jayne made the others fade away. River considered her options to make Jayne stay in the common room with her. After discarding several plans as unworkable, she decided on giving Jayne a neck rub.

River approached and Jayne eyed her warily, after ensuring she didn't have any weapons on her person he relaxed. He noted the way she held her body stiffly, almost as if she feared letting anything touch her skin, he knew what was coming, a long night of her trying to teach him how to play chess.

Resigned he sat down on the couch and started to set up the board.

"No" crawling up behind him River sat on the back of the couch and started to rub Jayne's neck, he pulled away in shock and stared at her over his shoulder.

"Must learn to touch other people, eventually people will be able to touch me" With a strength that belied her fragile looks, she spun Jayne back and again started to rub the tension out of his neck.

Never one to look a gift pleasure in the mouth, Jayne settled back and let River massage his neck, hissing when she hit a particularly tight spot.

* * *

River smiled at the sound Jayne was making, a sound not unlike a purr rumbled from somewhere in his chest. His head had fallen forward sometime ago, eyes closed Jayne had fallen into a semi sleep.

River kept massaging as she was pulled into his dreams, the scent of crisp leaves filled the air as they ran hand in hand under trees clothed in all colours of gold. Their feet crunched and occasionally slipped in the carpet of leaves that had already fallen.

Barley breathing hard, the young man stopped suddenly, his head cocked to listen, throwing River a grin that promised mischief and fun, the young Jayne Cobb again started forward.

River frowned at Jayne, she pulled him to a stop, "Why did you bring me here?"

Heaving a sigh at the question, Jayne asked, "Why did ya follow?"

River cocked her head to the side, unconsciously imitating Jayne of a moment ago as she thought. "It is better here"

"Yeah ain't it, now c'mon." Reaching the end of his patience, even less than what he shows as a grown man River noted, as she allowed herself to be pulled along again.

They approached the edge of a clearing, there in the middle sat colourful wagons, people wandered around the clearing dresed in bright colours, they looked to River like a bunch of jewels swirlingin a gold cup.

"Yeah they sure are colourful ain't they" River cast Jayne a confused look, before realizing that he had somehow picked up on her thoughts.

A young man not much older than Jayne spotted them waiting at the edge of the clearing. He loped over to where the pair stood; River noted that he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever in her life seen. A strange emotion flowed from Jayne, but River ignored it in favour of listening to the music that had started up.

The young man and Jayne had finished speaking and where now moving toward the centre of the camp. River tugged her hand free of Jayne's and moved toward the musicians, a part of her was surprised that she could take part in a different section of the memory from Jayne.

The music was wild and stirred Rivers blood, the wail of the fiddle mixed with the plaintive calling of the flute. Several children stood up and started to dance, River joined in, her face shining with her enjoyment.

Out of a corner of her eye she spotted Jayne and the beautiful young man, sitting at the edge of the gathered crowd sharing a mug.

Jayne watched as River danced with abandon, a part of him knew that she had not been with him that long ago afternoon that he had gone to visit the nomads, but somehow it seemed right that she was there now.

Platters of food were passed around as the moon peered over the edge of the far hills; the air had cooled since the afternoon. They had wrapped a blanket around their shoulders to ward off the chill, as they sat and listened to the storyteller.

* * *

The scene faded, River felt the scratch of the nubby fabric of the couch scrape her cheek, and slowly River allowed her senses to filter back in. The couch was pushing a spring into her hip; there was a weight across her knees, she could hear Jayne's snoring.

River shifted so that the spring was no longer poking her, and laid her feet across Jayne's lap.

The thought, 'Just another day in the life of Serenity', followed her as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **WARNING Spoilers for the awesomeness that is SERENITY**

This and following chapters take place after the movie

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

The news that the alliance had managed to wipe out 50 percent of a planets population had a much larger impact on the Core worlds than the fact that the remaining population had turned into ravenous cannibals.

Jayne had finally forgiven River for nearly unmanning him during the bar fight, though it had taken River many purchases of alcohol.

Sitting quietly in the mess Riverwas knitting, Mal walked in and squinted his eyes at the virulent colours she was using.

"Now I ain't no fashion mule, but it seems to me that those particular colours don't xactly go together."

Examining the bright purple and acid yellow yarn that she was using, River contemplated his words before speaking. "Wash would have liked them."

Focusing on her work River missed the wince of pain that filled Mal's face, at the mention of the pilot, however River could feel his grief.

Putting down her knitting, River focused on the Captain, "Not speaking of those who are gone will not stop the stages of grief, it will simply delay them. Love is needed to heal all family."

Rubbing an exhausted hand across his face Mal sat down at the table, taking a sip of his tea he nodded. "Yeah I guess your right."

"Genius, me" River concentrated on a most difficult stitch, Mal looked closer at what she was making, it looked like a very small shoe, a very ugly small shoe.

It reminded Mal of something, it took him a moment but as he remembered his stomach dropped to somewhere into Serenity's cargo hold. Hoping he was wrong, Mal managed to croak, "Who you making those for River?"

"Makin what?" Jayne asked as he strolled into the common room.

"Booties" River replied.

"Gorram it girl, think you coulda got any colours any more"

Mal cut Jayne off before he could finish, "Booties for who?"

River sighed, and lowered her knitting; she knew the Captain wouldn't stop asking until she answered his question. "Wash would like the colours."

Snorting Jayne sat down across from River, he picked up the finished knitting that was sitting on the table, it was a tiny jacket knitted in a bright green with a colourful parrot on the back, a look ofdisgust appeared on Jayne's face.

Snatching back the little jacket, River placed it in her knitting bag, "it is a gift, the receiver does not know it is needed yet, but will soon"

Understanding dawned on both Jayne and Mal's faces, "you mean Zoe, is, is" was all Mal managed to stutter.

Jayne recovered before Mal, "Shouldn't they be in more normal colours, Ma always makes em in, whatcha callim' pastels." Jayne rooted through River's bag, and pulled out pale yellow, pink and blue yarn, "Yup like these ones, that's what my ma uses."

He held them out to River, she shook her head, "No I will need all the blue for Kaylee and yours will all be pink Jayne." Finishing the final stitch, River admired her handiwork on the small booties.

Gathering up all her supplies she left the common room, moments before Zoë walked in, Mal noticed that Zoë moved as if every bone, muscle and ligament in her body ached.

It had been two months since Wash's death and Mal knew that Zoë was no where near ready to talk to him, though he knew that Zoë visited Inara, the companion wouldn't tell him what they spoke of. All Mal cared about was that his second in command and friend was recovering.

"Zoë, how, uh are you feeling?"

Zoë cast a glance at Jayne, at this unaccustomed behaviour, "I'm fine" Zoë looked at Mal wondering if he knew why Jayne was acting so strange, but Mal was looking at her in a strange way. Zoë knew that she had been avoiding the rest of the crew, only coming out of her bunk to do what was needed, she had gotten used to their looks of concern, but these looks were different.

"Your' not feelin sickly are ya? My ma always says ginger root works great." Jayne offered up.

"Jayne, bì zuî" _(be quiet/shut up)_ Mal snapped and threw the 'I am the Captain, and you had better leave now before I shoot you look'

Muttering Jayne stomped out of the common room, he made his way down to where his weights were set up. Jayne felt the familiar feeling of loneliness come over him as he started his workout; Simon had joined in the workouts after Book had left Serenity to preach to the miners.

Jayne had missed Book, but there was a chance he would see Book again. But with his death at the hands of the Alliance Clean Up man, there was no one with whom Jayne could discuss the meaning of life.

Jayne's laugh snorted out with his deepening breath, since Simon and Kaylee were goin at it like bunnies since the reaver attack, he now had no one to work out with.

A soft footstep broke his concentration, "Gorram it River, ya all made me forget where I was at." Jayne glared at the young woman who walked toward him.

"Your numerical association was at 72" River stated as she moved to the head of the weight bench.

"Oh thanks" Jayne continued his workout, watching as River started her own.

He knew that she had been using his weights, but she had never worked out with him before. As much as River had been using him to block out the others voices, before the whole the Alliance Made the Reavers incident, she no longer needed him; River had even stopped speaking to him in twin. Jayne found he kind of missed it.

"28, Daddy didn't like it"

Jayne continued his work out, what the hell was the girl saying now, oh right, "Mal didn't like the fact we spoke twin? 99"

"97" River corrected, "No, felt left out. Liked having a secret, 45"

Jayne rose up off the weight bench and made his way to his pull up bars, "Huh, so that's why you stopped talkin' ta me"

"Never stopped talking silly," River changed the large weights to ones she could easier handle, as she lay down on her back she continued, "You just stopped listening"

Jayne walked over to spot for River, "Whatcha mean, I never stopped listenin," without conscious thought the two had slipped into twin.

"I am getting better, thought you would not want me to hang around so much." River through Jayne a mischievous grin, "Specially not when you were trying to check up on that redhead."

"Redhead, what redhead?" Jayne demanded, at River's raised eyebrow, he started to chuckle, "ya mean that whore at the last stop, she weren't no redhead."

Placing the weights back into the sockets, River waved a hand, "TMI, Too Much Information Jayne"

"Huh, ain't like you can't see inta my head anytime you wanna" Jayne rubbed the towel across his face and neck. Glancing up Jayne caught the hurt look on River's face, "Huh, what I say?"

River sat down on a crate, twisting her fingers together she started to speak, "I do not like seeing things I shouldn't. I was a normal girl, before I went to the academy. I was so excited to be going, and it wasn't only because I could learn things that I couldn't learn anywhere else."

Jayne frowned; this was the first time since the twins that River had spoken voluntarily about the academy, or what led up to her going, the part about her learning things he had heard from Simon. "What were the other things?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

River continued to study her hands; "I had discovered boys the previous year, completely within acceptable limits of adolescence, however I was light years ahead of them in schooling so they teased me unmercifully." River, glanced sideways at the big man who sat beside her, wondering how much she was going to have to explain before he got the picture.

"The first year at the academy was, interesting, the children were segregated into dormitories, though we did eat all our meals together. I was the only non multiple birth person there, so once again I was subjected to ridicule."

River felt Jayne stiffen at her side, in anger at how she was treated; she took heart in this unconscious action, though she did realize that it was more of a brotherly anger than any other type.

"So once again I was unable to fully comprehend or engage in the practice that all young female adolescents engage in, starting the second year the testing started and you know the results of that. I do not foresee any chances for me to grow in appropriate ways that most young women do, I am restricted by the availability of eligible males and the timelines we are planet side."

Jayne scratched his head, thinking about what she said, "Tamade" he looked at River in horror, he moved away from River quickly, once he had put a safe distance between them, he asked suspiciously "So who you gonna ask?"

River looked at Jayne in feigned confusion, "Ask what, ask who?"

Jayne waved his hands in the air, "What you were just talking about"

"I was speaking of growing as a normal girl, like Kaylee grew or Zoë."

"You was talkin' bout getting' sexed!" Jayne yelled at the top of his voice.

River canted her head to the side, "That is a normal part of growing up, yes"

"Well you can't" Jayne yelled.

"I believe that is what I said, I am unable to experience the normal stages of growth due to the lack of suitable males available to me." River watched as Jayne reacted in his typical fashion, with a small secret smile on her face.

"What Mal and I ain't suitable?"

River simply hopped down off the crate, and moved across the cargo bay. "I am going to speak with Inara, perhaps she would know some suitable males."

River ignored Jayne as he demanded she come back to finish the conversation.

Jayne stomped into the common area; Mal and Simon watched the large man grumble as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"Mal, you and me we're suitable, right?" Jayne asked as he sat himself down, he continued as though Mal had spoken. "Damn right we are we are perfectly suitable specimens of manhood right here at this here table."

Mal knew he would hate himself but couldn't resist asking, "Suitable for what Jayne?"

"Huh, oh that gorram girl was goin on how there were no suitable males."

Simon's voice squeaked, "Suitable males"

Mal put a restraining arm on Simon's forearm, "Doc I'm sure that Jayne here will explain what we would be suitable for."

Jayne looked at Mal and Simon in confusion, "Jayne, what does River mean when she said 'suitable males'" Mal asked his patience wearing thin, but used to Jayne's thought processes.

"She was talkin' bout getting' sexed, told her she couldn't" Jayne was proud of himself for letting River know in no uncertain terms that she would not be allowed to go out and get pawed by some no good dirt side scum.

Taking a deep breath and a firmer grip on Simon's arm Mal asked, "Did you tell River that you and I were suitable males Jayne?"

Simon and Mal watched as a look of horror slowly crawled across Jayne's face, "Oh go se" Jayne held up his hands, "I didn't mean it that way, told her she couldn't. Then she went to see 'Nara"

Simon, who had over his time on Serenity had learned to take a deeper look where his sister and Jayne were concerned started laughing.

Mal and Jayne looked at Simon as if he had grown another head, this was not the reaction they were expecting.

"Doc, I know you are all happy with Kaylee and all, but this is your sister who was talkin' bout getting sexed, and Jayne here put himself up as a suitable match."

Mal ignored, Jayne's sputtered "I did not, don't want to sex something that skinny" neither man noticed the look of speculation that dawned on Jayne's face, before he left the common room.

Simon stopped laughing, "Captain River pulled a standard River type prank. She knows that she will never have a normal life of getting courted, then married and having children. We have spoke of this River is resigned to that fact; she knows there is no one suitable on board. Good night Captain."

Mal scratched his chin, sitting back in the chair, thinking back to what the monk had said a few months back, "Rivers will flow where they wont indeed" he muttered to himself.

Laughing Mal left the common area and headed for his bunk, he knew that the Doc was in for a shock if their resident genius had anything to say about it.

* * *

Knocking on the corner of the door River stuck her head into Inara's room; she smiled as she saw Kaylee getting her hair brushed by Nara and Zoë sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Hey River," Kaylee called out reaching out a hand toward the younger girl. Smiling in delight River stepped over the threshold and slid the door shut behind her. She sat down in front of Kaylee on the bed, she felt Kaylee immediately start to brush out her hair.

"So what were you and Jayne arguing about?" Kaylee asked

"Jayne then informed me that I will never be having sex and I informed him there were no suitable males aboard Serenity." River paused and thought for a moment, "Something Simon also informed me of."

All four women rolled their eyes; "Then Jayne offered himself and Captain Daddy as suitable males."

Kaylee started to giggle, "I wonder how the Cap'n will take being offered up like a sacrificial lamb?"

Nara and Zoë exchanged a glance, "River, I know how hard it is for you mèimei, you never have had the chance to laugh and flirt with a young man." Nara said softly.

Kaylee's eyes immediately filled with tears, "Oh, River, you'll never get chased into the barn and fall into the warm hay and get kissed."

Zoë's voice broke across the sound of Kaylee's weeping, "I think River already has her man picked out, I think she is looking for help in catching him."

River's shocked eyes flew to Zoë; River immediately relaxed when she realized the older woman did not condemn her choice of partner.

"Yes, need to move from status of girl who is thought of as sister to woman. It is very difficult, have tried many ways but am always told no, must stay in designated spot." River looked back over her shoulder at Kaylee who was staring at her in shock.

"Even Simon does not want me to grow up, I must stay a girl, locked up forever in one stage, never to grow, to experience" River almost shouted the last, turning she looked imploring at the three women. "I wish to have a normal life," with a bitter laugh River continued, "As normal as a scarred, psychic genius on the run can have."

River looked down, she plucked at the shiny satin squares that made up the quilt covering Inara's bed, "He does not care that I am smart, he likes that I can take a man down faster than he can." River looked up into Inara's face; "He accepts me" she finished simply.

Inara studied the young girl 'no woman' she corrected herself. "River are you sure this is what you want? Once started there is no going back."

"Yes I have examined all variables and all outcomes," with a smile that lit up her whole face River continued, "He was not what I pictured as a prince charming, I do not need a prince I need a man who will fight by my side, who will put me above all others, who is strong enough to catch me when I fall. He is what I need, Jayne is my other half."

"Oh that is so mêilì _(beautiful/pretty)_" Kaylee breathed, leaning forward she hugged River, "I am so happy for you" she squealed, ever the romantic she wanted everyone to be as happy as her.

"Sweetie have you thought what will happen if Jayne does not go along?" Inara paused, "He is much older than you and he is culturally very different than what you grew up with." She stated delicately.

River laughed, a light bell like sound, "Nara, you mean I grew up with wealth and privilege and Jayne grew up dirt poor." River looked at the older woman, "I would much rather have a mother who knits me hats to keep me warm than one who forgot my natal day."

Kaylee's eyes filled with tears, "Your ma forgot your birthday? That's terrible."

River shrugged, "Simon remembered and it was enough."

The women still saw the pain that reflected in River's eyes at the memory; the Tams hardly ever spoke of their lives before Serenity, Simon would mention the hospital occasionally, and tell stories about things that he and River had done, but neither sibling ever spoke of their fondly parents.

Inara persisted, "River what are you going to do if Jayne says no?"

River thought for a moment, "Continue on as we are now," At Inara's look of scepticism, "I will go back to being a sisterly nun, it will be difficult, many tears will be involved but I will do it."

Zoë spoke up for the second time that evening, "Why don't we cross that particular if we come to it. River have you thought how you are going to change your, status?"

River nodded, "I must first change my clothing, then I will have to learn how a young woman interacts with a man she is interested in."

"Oh ya mean flirtin," Kaylee grinned, "River you are one lucky girl, here you have the most excellent example of womanhood to teach you that. But your right first we have to do something about your clothes, ya'll can't keep wearin my hand me downs. We'll be landin' tomorrow on Jonquil we can try to find something for you there."

Satisfied with the start of the plans, Kaylee, River and Zoë said their good nights to Inara and left for their bunks.


	6. Chapter 6

River landed Serenity at the docks on the outside of Jonquil's capital city. Reaching overhead she expertly shut down all the flight systems.

Jayne stuck his head into the helm, "Mal cargo's loaded."

Nodding Mal waved Jayne off, he glanced at the young woman who handled the helm, he hooked his thumbs in his belt and said in an offhand manner, "So your goin with Nara and Kaylee ta do some shoppin I hear."

"Yes Captain," River rose to stand in front of Mal, "Nara has graciously offered to loan me some credits so that I may purchase some things that I require."

"Yeah well, bout that," Mal reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small leather bag, he held it out to River. "Here ya go, this should get you what ya need, just don't be goin crazy and buyin presents for anyone."

River's smile lit up the whole room, "Xièxie _(thanks)_ Captain", she clasped the bag to her as if it contained the most precious jewels.

"No need to thank me girl, it's simply your share. Now scat, I'm sure Kaylee's bouncin."

* * *

Inara smiled at the younger woman's enthusiasm, Kaylee was excited as if she were the one who was getting new outfits pulled River along. Hiding a smile, Inara watched River's face as Kaylee tried to convince her that purple sheath was just what she needed.

Inara left them to introduce herself to the shops owner and outline what they were looking for, bowing the proprietor, Madame Ling, gestured the companion to an elegantly upholstered chair.

River browsed through the racks of the elegant clothing and made appropriate noises when Kaylee waved various garments at her for her opinion. She moved slowly around the shop occasionally fingering a sleeve, caressing a sweater, allowing the scent and feel of the rich clothing to permeate her being.

Finally River found herself standing near where the companion and Madame Ling were sipping tea. River waited for a break in the conversation before she spoke, "Everything is beautiful, but too delicate for what I require." Her voice held regret.

Putting down her teacup, Madame Ling smiled, "Ms Serra has informed me that you pilot a small firefly class transport ship. I understand your concerns my dear, however Ms Serra did not bring you to my shop for dresses, rather for what goes under them." Rising she led the way to a large cabinet that rose to the ceiling, the cabinet held many small drawers; none more than a few inches high.

Gesturing Madame Ling had River step up onto a small dais, where shetook River's measurements. "My dear, I do believe that I have something that has been waiting for you," with an enigmatic smile Madame Ling, used a ladder to open one of the very top shelves.

"I made this two years ago, however I have not found anyone who was, suitable." As Madame Ling spok she laid out an antique gold peignoir set made out of the sheerest silk.

"Shiny" Kaylee breathed, her eyes the size of saucers, she reached out a hand stopping short of just touching the fabric.

"Go ahead my dear" Madame Ling smiled, "Clothes need to be admired and loved, otherwise they are never fulfilled." Turning the woman loaded up the counter with more lingerie. The satin, cotton and silk glowed like a piles of jewels in the soft lighting of the shop.

Inara studied the garments, "Spoken like a true designer." Turning to River she continued, "Meimei, if you don't by anything else, I would encourage you to get this." Inara placed her hand on the peignoir set.

River slowly reached out and lifted the jacket; she carefully examined the design, cut and sewing. She replaced the garment back down with the reverence one would use with a priceless piece of art.

"Madam Ling, you are an artist, nay a master of your art."

Madame Ling blushed at the compliment and stammered her thanks; Inara used this reaction to bargain a reasonable price for the peignoir set and a few other things that had caught River's eye.

Zoë met them at the next shop on their list, where she helped River to pick out several pairs of denim and canvas pants. The women laughed and teased each other as River modeled them, finally River decided on a pair of black denims and a chocolate brown canvas pair. After paying for her purchase, River turned to the other women, "I am hungry."

"So'm I" Kaylee agreed, "There was a coupla places in the market where we could eat."

Balancing various packages the women sat down at an outdoor stall that served grilled vegetables over steamed rice.

Zoë looked at the women who had become family, in all ways but blood her sisters. Taking a deep breath, she announced, "I'm four and a half months pregnant."

Kaylee squealed in excitement and hopped out of her chair to hug the older woman.

Inara studied Zoë's body language; it showed that Zoë was very happy but the reactions of those around her were important, "Congratulations" she managed to tell her friend, ignoring the pang she felt.

Zoë realized that though River was happy and congratulatory, she was unsurprised, "You knew" it was a statement not a question.

Nodding River sat back in her chair, "the signs were unmistakable, your hair has grown 4.8 inches, your bust has increased by nine percent and you have been glowing." River sipped at her tea, "my apologies Zoë but Captain Daddy and Jayne have become aware."

Zoë gasped, "Mal knows", suddenly she started to chuckle at the others questioning looks, she explained about the men's odd behaviour. Zoë was lost in thought for a moment before an evil grin appeared on her face, "Don't say anything" she instructed the other women, "I want to see what else those two come up with to try and let me know."

The women tried to control their laughter as Simon walked up to the table; he glanced around before kissing Kaylee on the cheek. "What has given River the giggles, but looking at the three of you I think I may be better off not knowing."

Kaylee spotted the packages that Simon was carrying, "Oooh, what did you buy?"

Simon fended her off and rose, "Later ài rén _(sweetheart)_, right now I have to go, another appointment. He left a blushing Kaylee as he strode off down the market.

"That boy has definitely grown up," Zoë observed.

"Yes, my brother is not such a boob."

Laughing the women gathered their packages and made their way into the open-air market.

Simon breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't thing that he would see Kaylee before they were scheduled to meet at Serenity later that day. His plans had almost been disrupted before they even begun.

He started toward a fresh fruit stall that he had seen earlier on his way through, Simon could see his sister and Kaylee browsing a stall that held a variety of tops, Inara and Zoë were looking over a jeweller's selection.

The women were calling back and forth across the alley, telling each other to look at this or that, a movement caught Simon's attention. What in the world was Jayne doing?

Simon moved up beside the large man, and examined the calico dress that Jayne holding loosely in his hand. "Hmm, yes I think that will be a good colour for you?"

"Tāmāde" _(motherfucker)_ Jayne exclaimed as he spun around, his hand immediately going to the gun on his hip. "bèn dàn _(you idiot!)_, don't you know no better than sneakin up on a man." Jayne peered over Simon's head making sure that the women were still in sight.

"Jayne, I know I am going to regret this, but what exactly are you doing?"

"Watchin the women"

"I can see that you are stalking the women, my question is why?" Simon asked, curious now as to what prompted the merc, usually onceJayne was down on planet side he was off into the nearest bar.

"Are they in danger?" Simon looked around to see if he could see any alliance.

"Nah," Jayne pushed past Simon as he moved down to the next booth keeping the women in sight, he knew he had to keep out of sight of Zoë and River, the other two would never spot him even in the middle of a bald prairie. "They're up ta somethin"

"They're up to something," Simon repeated dubiously, "They are out shopping for clothes for River, how does that constitute being up to something."

With a sigh Jayne turned to look at Simon, "Those women are up to somethin, and I want to know what it is. Specially that feung lei _(moonbrained/crazy)_ sister of yours."

Unknown to either man River had led all the women back to where they were standing. Zoe cleared her throat, Simon watched as Jayne's face first went white then red, stepping around the bigger man, he said, "Well I'm just going to continue with my shopping."

Jayne turned around as Simon left; he knew that the younger man would leave him to hang alone, "hey, so have you finished all your shoppin?"

Jayne could feel himself wither under the combined glare of the four women, he double-checked to make sure that neither Zoë or River had any weapons out and trained at him.

River moved so that she stood, nose to chest with Jayne, "You covet,"

Ignoring Jayne's confused "huh" she continued, "You want, you don't know what you want but you do." She patted Jayne's arm before turning away, "No more following today, you must leave us to plan."

Zoo mouthed, 'leave us alone', then she turned and went back to the jewellers stall.

Kaylee, shook her head and told him "Sometimes Jayne, dāì ruò mù jī _(dumb as a wooden chicken)_" prior to catching up with River to look at some shirts.

* * *

Jayne stomped his way back to Serenity, grumbling as he strode up the ramp. Mal stood in the doorway, "Jayne, Simon tells me you think that there is goin ta be a mutiny?"

"Mal those women are up ta somethin," Jayne glared at Mal daring him to contradict his statement.

"Yup, they are up to something." Jayne's mouth dropped open as Mal agreed with him, "and I think it would be best for your health to leave them to it." Mal turned and walked into the cargo bay, "I need you to watch Serenity Jayne"

"Ahh, Mal I want,"

"Jayne, you will be watching Serenity, and the Doc's sister tonight. Zoë and I have to go and meet with someone" Mal held up his hand, "before you even, ask, Nara is taking Kaylee and Simon out somewhere, and they can't take River with them."

"I ain't no babysitter Mal," Jayne groused, "This is the last time, I better be gettin to go, visitin them whores tomorrow."

Jayne watched in confusion as Mal went up the stairs whistling.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing

Many thanks to all who have reviewed, and my apologies for not updating in such a long period of time. I saw the BDMovie, all I can say is WOW.

That is part of the reason took me so long to update, I was so blown away by the movie that I had to go and read the book all over again.

* * *

Mal ducked as another round flew over his head, risking a quick look over the top of the cargo he and Zoë were currently hiding behind, "Yup those idiots are still out there." Dropping back down he looked at his second in command, cool under fire as she ever was, "Zoë, why don't anything ever go smooth? All I wanted was to pick up the mail, I don't recall anywhere in that plan we were to get caught between moronic thieves and even stupider guards."

"I don't believe that is a word sir." Zoë replied as she peeked around the side of the cartons.

"What isn't a word? And how come your worried about my language usage, shouldn't you be worried about those idiots over there" Mal asked miffed, that once again Zoë had completely understated his wonderful rant.

Ignoring her ranting Captain, Zoë continued to scout out where everyone was, most of the civilians had dove for cover as soon as the guns had started shooting. Everyone seemed to be safe for the moment; a movement at the head of the alley caught her eye. Zoë did something she very rarely did, she cursed.

Walking toward the pinned down pair were Jayne and River, only not. River was done up in something that looked vaguely rich, and Jayne appeared to be wearing his best clothes as well.

River was waving her hands about, and gesticulating wildly, as the pair came to the head of the alley, River exclaimed, "Oh zhàngfu (_husband_) look the lovely quaint people are putting on a show for us." She peered around looking like a myopic owl, wearing an overlarge pair of glasses. "It appears to be some type of robbery," she exclaimed excitedly, turning to Jayne she slapped him on the arm. "And you didn't want to come, see I told you we would have a wonderful time."

As River spoke the pair moved farther into the road, Mal made a move to grab his wayward crew but Zoë stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Sir, I think she may have a plan."

As they moved past their hidden Captain River winked at them, and mouthed get ready. Releasing Jayne's arm she waddled toward the guards who were partially hidden behind partially built wall. "Excuse me, excuse me gentlemen" River waved a scarf in their direction, "Could you please tell me what exactly was stolen?"

The guards looked at each other, they were used to crazy tourists, but this lady definitely took the cake. "Ma'am, this is an actual robbery in progress, it is not safe for you to be here." The older guard tried to wave, River away and keep an eye on the thieves at the same time.

Continuing to move forward River started waving another scarf in her other hand, "Oh I will definitely tell James that you played your part wonderfully, you will hold off on any more action until I can get into place won't you?"

Ignoring the frantic gestures of the guards, she walked to the front of their barrier waving the scarves, blocking their view of Jayne and the thieves. In a move that was to swift for the eye to follow River had incapacitated both guards. Spinning around she saw that Jayne had played his part well and had managed to knock out both thieves, moving quickly she made her way across the street to the box that both parties were fighting over.

Dropping to her knees, she pulled a long thin metal chopstick from her up do, as half her hair fell down her back she expertly pulled the lock pick apart into its various pieces. Taking less time than you could say albatross she had the box open, cold hard cash glinted in the sunlight.

"Why can't we take the box girl?" Jayne grumbled, as he moved up behind her and reached under her skirt.

Mal rushed up, almost apoplectic with fury, he was so mad he couldn't even speak. Not only had two of his crew put themselves in the middle of a firefight, now one of them was trying to undress the other in the middle of the street.

Zoë glanced in the box and whistled, "Untraceable cash, Sir"

"You must not be angry Captain Daddy, it is not good for your brow." River finished shimmying out of her disguise, pulling it apart it showed to be a series of bags, which Jayne started to load the money into.

"Hold it, right there," Mal finally found his voice, "what in the gorram hell did you think you were doin?"

River rolled her eyes, "Doing crime the smart way," pushing at Mal, she insisted, "You must go run your errand, NOW."

"C'mon along sir, seems we aren't needed here." Zoë moved away from the unlikely pair that were quickly filling various bags with the loot. "River is right, we don't want to be seen around here."

Jayne tried to grab one more handful of coin, the lid slammed down on his fingers, cursing he glared at River. "Cannot carry more, we have enough. We go now."

Throwing the large duffle over one shoulder, Jayne grabbed the larger of the smaller bags, River slipped the two smaller bags over her head and followed in Jayne's wake back toward Serenity.

* * *

As per usual please hit the pretty purple button marked GO.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I am trying to figure out where this story will be going. Jayne and River keep heading for his bunk, and I don't think it's quite that time yet. Well we will keep arguing and hopefully I will win and be able to update faster.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to all those who have read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only enjoy playing in thier 'verse

* * *

Several weeks after her 'heist' River went flying past the infirmary, Simon called out to her, as he was still unsure of her apparent recovery. River waved her hand, and called back over her shoulder, "Sorry Simon, you can't help me with this chemistry project."

More than a little worried of what his sister would consider a chemistry experiment on a ship in the middle of 'no and where' as one of the Captain's expressions went. Simon found his sister huddled in deep conversation with Kaylee.

"I can't believe you got all the things you'll need." Kaylee wiped her hands off on a rag, spotting Simon her face lit up with a grin. "Hey Simon, guess what River is doing?"

"A chemistry experiment, I heard" Simon couldn't help but smile back at Kaylee, theirs was a new relationship, but somehow Simon felt that Kaylee understood the real him. He brought himself back to the conversation, "I'm sorry, I"

River giggled, "You just wandered off into Kaylee land." Both girls broke into giggles as Simon blushed and stammered. Both girls leaned over and bussed Simon's cheeks, leaving him standing stunned in the engine room they made their way to the common room.

Several hours later River put the finishing touches on the meal she had prepared with Kaylee's help, River never remembered having so much fun. She hoped that Simon got his head out of the sand and asked Kaylee to marry him soon.

River heard footsteps as the rest of the crew descended into the common room, she smiled as the Captain escorted Inara to her seat.

"What's all this then?" Mal asked as he sat down at the head of the table, taking in the fresh bread, a variety of different dishes, all made of protein but all looking and smelling different. He reached for a bowl, "Stop" River cried, "All family must be here, before we eat."

Once everyone had made it to the table, including Zoë, River sat back and listened to her family, as they enjoyed the meal she had prepared. The warmth of belonging flooded through her, she could feel Jayne's thigh brush against hers as he leaned to grab another serving of the spiced protein. River was stumped on how to move their relationship forward, Jayne had put her into a box labeled 'friend' and no matter what she did, she could not make him see her any other way.

Realizing that everyone had finished, River rose to clear the table, Kaylee and Inara waved her off and took over the job. Once the dishes were removed from the table River went into the kitchen and reappeared with the apple upside down cake she had baked. Setting it down in front of Jayne, she kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday, Jayne."

"Wha, huh, how did you know?" Jayne stuttered, no one since he had left home over twenty years before had given him anything resembling a birthday cake, blushing he ducked his head. Raising his eyes he looked at River, Jayne could see that she was worried about his reaction to her surprise.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and brushed her cheek softly and whispered "Thank you, boa bei," in a louder voice he asked, "Who want's cake?"

* * *

Mal's voice came over the com, "We're landing in 10 minutes people, you all know what we're doin'." Hanging up the mike, he watched as River smoothly brought Serenity through the air traffic toward the Eavensdown docks. "So little albatross, any plans on scaring your Captain out of several years of life again?"

River smiled, she knew Mal had been mad at the escapade that she and Jayne had pulled, but it was a mad due to his fear for their safety. "No Captain, I have no plans along that line, I had hoped to accompany you to meet with the Badger."

Concentrating on piloting around a larger transport, River missed the look that Mal threw her way, but did not miss the emotion behind it. "Captain, I believe I could be of some help to you during negotiations."

"Huh," thinking a moment, Mal nodded, "sure thing, I'll let Zoë know the change in plans."

Jayne watched as Mal led Zoë and River down through the crowds milling around the docks, he found himself at loose ends, so decided to get himself a little trim. He wandered down toward a little bar he knew just outside the docks. He entered the smoky, dusty, stink filled bar, he allowed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkened interior, not seeing anyone he would consider a threat, Jane moved over to the bar and ordered a beer.

A soft sultry voice spoke from behind him, "Well if it isn't Jayne Cobb," Turning Jayne saw an older woman who was very well preserved, the makeup and hairstyle made her look years younger than she actually was. Laughing, Jayne leaned down and hugged her, "Eleanor, when did you start workin here?"

Stepping out of his arms to lean on the bar, "Work here, I won the place from a hoon dan who didn't know a plum from a planet." Signaling the bartender that Jayne's drinks would be on the house, she led him to a back room.

Sitting down at her table, Eleanor waved Jayne to sit down across from her, the old friends reminisced and caught each other up on what had happened in their lives since they saw each other last. Closing down the bar, Jayne was simply to drunk to make it back to Serenity on his own, so Eleanor brought him up to her room and let him sleep on her couch.

The first words Jayne heard when he woke, were "So who is River?"

Not being the most thinkin man on the planet when just woken up, Jayne replied without thinking, "The most beautiful woman in the verse." Running a hand over his face Jayne sat up and grabbed the cup of coffee waiting on the side table. After taking a huge gulp, he realized what he had said. Hoping that Eleanor wouldn't catch the longing that had been in his voice, he croaked, "So I guess I'd best be goin then."

A knock on the door interrupted them, the door flew open showing a furious River, and a smugly smiling Mal. "See Little Albatross, told ya he would be fine. Jayne just needed to be, well Jayne."

Not looking at anyone else or even acknowledging that she had heard Mal, River stalked across the room, 'Gorram she's gorgeous when she's mad' crossed Jaynes thoughts, as he shrunk further back into the couch. Taking a quick look about Rivers body, he breathed a small sigh of relief at least the girl didn't have anything sharp and no guns.

Halting between Jayne's spread legs, River rolled her eyes, "No touching guns"

That was the last Mal and Eleanor understood, as River proceeded to ream Jayne out in their twin speak, deciding that Jayne wouldn't be murdered on the spot Mal looked over at the other occupant of the room. She was a bit older than Jayne's usual pick of whores, but Mal could see that the years sat easily on her face and figure.

Sensing his perusal Eleanor turned, "Captain Mal Reynolds?" She walked over and held out her hand for Mal to shake, "I'm Eleanor Sparks, an old family friend of the Cobbs. You and your crew are welcome in my establishment any time your on Persephone." Looking back over her shoulder she saw Jayne trying to explain something with much hand waving. "Looks to me like Miss River has Jayne under control, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"No killing my mercenary now, no matter how much he may deserve it." With that Mal held out his arm for Eleanor to clasp, leaving the two combatants to settle their problem themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N - sorry for taking so long to update, but this was a very difficult chapter for me to write.

* * *

River didn't even notice when Mal and Eleanor left the room, she just continued to rant at Jayne with the righteous fury of a woman, who had a beautiful seduction scene all laid out, only to find the seduced missing from the scene.

"How could you disappear like that, Captain Daddy and I looked all night for you!"

Not letting Jayne get a word in edgewise, River continued with a stream of curses that made even the merc stare in awe at the virago who stood in front of him, but not being known for his patience Jayne finally lost his temper.

"Gorram it Girl, will ya just shut up." Jayne roared, startling River into stillness.

Staring at him through the curtain of her hair, she reminded Jayne once again of those stories his Mother used to read to the children before bed.

Rubbing his hand over his face in an attempt to wake up, he rose from his nest of blankets to tower over the smaller woman before him, with his hand still over his face Jayne missed the calculating look that passed over Rivers face.

With all the speed and grace of a striking cobra River pressed two fingers to a nerve bundle on the side of Jayne's spine, locking Jayne's legs and arms as if someone had tied him up.

With fingers supple and quick, River undid Jayne's fly, she licked her lips at the sight before her, pushing down Jayne's cargos until they rest on the top of his thighs, leaving him open to her voracious gaze.

Unable to move his arms, Jayne looked on in horror, "Gorram it girl, what in the seven hells do ya think your doin?" Jayne grunted with the effort to move, to push the girl away. He could feel himself respond as River examined him, he hardened even further as River giggled, her breath stirring the hair around his cock.

Trying to think of anything except the dream he had of Rivers mouth the night before, 'Mal, airlock, her brother knows sharp things' Jayne thought frantically to himself as Rivers cool fingers surrounded his heated length, "River, we can't do this, it's not right"

Standing back up, River nodded, leaning against Jayne she reached around and pressed another place on his spine. Jayne collapsed back down onto the couch, it was the strangest feeling, and everything felt numb except his cock, which was currently waving in the air.

"OK, thanks for letting me sit down an all, but could ya please let me have my arms back?" Jayne asked hopefully, as he watched River go to the door and lock it.

She reminded Jayne of a small hunting cat as River moved back across the room; she knelt gracefully between Jayne's thighs. She gently cradled Jayne in her cool hands, pursing her lips she blew across the heated pre cum that was seeping from the reddened slit.

Jayne groaned, he had never felt so turned on in his life, he tried once more to convince River to let him up, to let him go.

Jayne groaned as River engulfed his heated length with her mouth, she flicked the large vein on the underside with her tongue.

River ignored Jayne's pleading to stop, that what she was doing was wrong, concentrating instead on the taste, smell and feel of him as she brought him to orgasm.

She laid her head down on Jayne's thigh, listening to his breathing soften, River concentrated on Jayne's emotions, loving the warmth of pleasure that had ran through him. River rolled around in the feeling, almost purring in contentment at the feelings she had managed to bring out, now Jayne would realize they belonged together.

The sharp feeling of rage slammed into her, knives cutting into her, needles running through her nerves. River scuttled back on all fours till her back hit the bureau beside the door. She stared in shock at Jayne, how could he change from feeling all warm and pleasured to pure rage?

Finding he could move once again, Jayne stood up and straightened his clothing, without looking at the girl, no young woman, he corrected himself, he walked out of the room.

"Why?"

Rivers soft question pulled Jayne to a stop halfway out the door, "Because you didn't give me a choice."

His words hit River with the force of stone, she felt battered and bruised. She had meant to give Jayne a gift out of love, but instead she had taken something precious away from him.

* * *

A/N 2: I have also posted this story on with very explicit scenes, adultfanfiction - dot - net so if you prefer NC17 you can follow the story there. I also realize that the subject matter I have touched on is very volitile, I only hope that I have covered it with the seriousness it deserves. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, my Plot Bunnies went to play in the HP Universe for awhile, my tracking dog quit, so I had to chase them down myself (sounds like a really bad county song doesn't it gaaaah)

Thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapters, **_have a very merry holiday season_**

* * *

River watched Jayne leave, shocked at the turmoil of emotions pouring off the stricken man. She waited as his footsteps faded down the hallway before dashing out the door and down the back stairs, blind to all around her. Like an animal in pain River knew she had to get back to her den, there she would be able to hide away from her pain.

Dodging through the massed crowds surrounding Evansdown docks, Serenity was docked at the far end, forcing River to dodge through all the cargo being loaded and unloaded, ignoring a shout she ran under a large crate instinctively dodging the fat man who attempted to grab her arm. Spotting Serenity, River put on a final burst of speed, and ran full out up the cargo ramp into the hold.

She tripped over a flaw in the floor, the shock of pain as her knees landed on the floor, let loose a flood of tears. Scrambling back to her feet River looked frantically around the cargo hold. Zoë, now in her six month of pregnancy, walked toward her in that dictomy that all pregnant women have of grace and clumsiness, her face showing the concern she felt for the younger woman.

River sobbed out a mixture of words as she made her way up the stairs, passing Inara who was to shocked to try and stop her. Making her way to her bunk River paused to disable the lock so that no one would be able to open her hatch from the outside, she slid in the small space between the bunk and the wall, her eyes dilated to the point that they were round black holes in her stark white face.

"Zoë, what was that about?" Inara asked in concern as she walked down the stairs, "Should I get Simon?"

Zoë's eyes mirrored Inara's confusion as she stared at the space where River had disappeared, "I don't know, all I could make out was 'She broke him' and 'friends no more'"

Inara let out a gasp, "Do you think she tried to tell Jayne what she felt about him, and he turned her down in his usual uncouth manner."

Her agitation caused the baby to roll and kick with great strength; Zoë rubbed her abdomen as she thought. Turning her dark brown eyes back to the companion, she shook her head, "No I think something else happened, we'll just have to wait for Jayne and the Captain to come back."

* * *

Three days past, and no one had been able to open the hatch to River's bunk, Mal kicked in the door to Jayne's bunk and slid down the ladder. He eyed the large lump on the bed; Mal knew something had gone on in that room after he left, but he had not been able to get an answer out of Jayne as to what River had done.

"Jayne, get up" at the total lack of movement from the bigger man, Mal moved closer to the bunk, "Jayne get your gorram ass outa bed, we need your help."

"Argh, can't a man get a decent sleep without some húndàn barging in and botherin 'im" Jayne growled without lifting his head.

Mal ran a hand over his head, a sign that the crew had come to recognize as his, I am getting very frustrated, but am still willing to explain, move. "Jayne, no one has seen River for the past three days."

"So what's that gotta do with me?" Jayne grumbled as he sat up, the blankets falling to his waist and giving Mal an unwanted view of hairy chest.

Mal closed his eyes, "Jayne get some clothes on, you hafta use the welder to open the door. Be there in five minutes, dong ma?"

With that Mal stepped up the ladder and out of Jayne's bunk, Simon met him in the corridor, "Well?"

Mal eyed the younger man who was waiting with undisguised impatience for Mal's answer, Mal debated if he should tease Simon just for the hell of it, but at the last moment decided not to.

"Yeah, he'll come up and cut your sister's door open, but the cost of this is comin out of your share." With that cryptic statement Mal turned and walked away.

Simon's plaintive "I get a share?" echoed behind him.

* * *

Jayne finished the preparations he had to make before tackling River's hatch, a short time later the welder had cut through the hinges on the top. Kicking the bottom while pulling on the top and the hatch popped out of the space slick as you please, grunting with effort not to drop it down the hole, Jayne wrestled the hatch off to the side.

Without bothering with the ladder, Jayne jumped down into the bunk, he winced as his back twinged, 'gonna pay for that later' he thought to himself as he searched the small space for River.

Jayne spotted a movement coming from under the bed, reaching under and praying that River didn't think to bring down any cutlery before she hid Jayne hauled the young woman out from under the bed.

"No cutlery, won't heart my bear." River sounded affronted that Jayne would even think that she would cut him again, "Was confused."

Without acknowledging that he had even heard her, Jayne slung her over his shoulder like a sack of contraband that he had stolen. Moving up the ladder easily, mostly thanks to the fact that River was laying quiescent on his shoulder, Jayne made his way to the cargo bay.

"I am going to last 5.3 seconds after being released from Serenity." River announced with surety, "The cold and the vacuum will both contribute to the heart stopping, the ice crystals will form in my blood from the cold,"

Jayne ignored the recital of how a body would be effected by the black, he cast a quick glance around, where did Kaylee set up, spotting what he was looking for Jayne quickly made his way to a pile of crates set up in the far corner of the cargo hold.

River's dialogue was cut off abruptly by water, warm water filled with bubbles, she sat up gasping and blowing, pushing the wet lengths of her hair out of her eyes, she looked at Jayne who stood at the end of the water filled cargo pod. River flinched away from the look in his eyes, she ran her fingers through the bubbles and plucked at the thin material of Jayne's t-shirt that she had stolen from the laundry weeks before.

"It's time you and I had a talk." Jayne's voice broke the silence, clearing his throat he pulled a small crate over to sit on. "I don't have a clue as to why ya did what ya did, but I thought bout it and neither of us came to harm." At Rivers attempt to explain Jayne pushed her under the water, when she came back up and glared at him but said nothing Jayne chuckled, "Caught on did ya? Used to take Mother several times to get Cassie ta shut up." Nodding the big man ran a hand over his head.

"I gotta tell ya that I ain't a man for words, but I said I would treat you and that chûnrén _(fool, jerk (familiar))_ brother of yours as a part of the crew, and that means I don't go round sexin ya gainst your will."

Having said his piece Jayne stood up to leave, River not wanting him to go did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she stood and peeled the thin t-shirt off.

"Jayne I want you to do the same to me."

Jayne stared at the woman before him, skin like the finest porcelain he had ever seen on the core, hair dark and heavy wrapping around nipples the colour of the sunset on Liberty, it was all Jayne could do not to trace the path of the bubbles as the ran down her abdomen to slim thighs and back into the water.

"lìngrén jingyì _(stunning, amazing)"_ Without conscious thought Jaynes hand reached out to the vision before him, he snatched it back before it could touch River and stepped back toward the crates.

He started to mumble something about, airlock, Captain and brother, as River stepped out of the bath to follow him, "Jayne, Jayne" Pulling his face so that she could meet his eyes, River laughed in delight, "Jayne, Captain Daddy is not going to put you out the airlock, Simon will learn to like you, after all he would have to learn to like you."

"Huh, why?" More relieved than he cared to admit that he wouldn't be going out of the airlock, Jayne started to pay attention to what River was saying and not to her naked body which was currently pressed up against his, he could feel his cock twitch as he remembered what exactly she could do with those lips and tongue.

Running her fingers up under Jayne's shirt, River reveled in the play of muscles over bone as she divested him of his clothes. When he was as naked as she, she led him to the makeshift bath tub.

With a soft whispered "Your turn" Jayne found how he could make River sing.

* * *

Breath slowing, heartbeats returning to a normal rhythm, Jayne looked at the disheveled woman in his arms. "So what happens now?" Surprising himself, as he normally wasn't a man to think about tomorrow, but he didn't want to lose this woman, he had realized that she was his other half.

River leaned her head against Jayne's shoulder, and ran her fingers over his hands and arms, with a smile she asked, "right now or tomorrow?"

"Right now I'm thinkin another round down in my bunk," Jayne growled in her ear, with a squeal River jumped out of the tub and quickly pulled on Jayne's discarded t-shirt. Jayne gaped at River from where he sat in the half empty tub.

"Well what are you waiting for?" River called as she dashed through the cargo hold toward crew quarter. Laughing Jayne pounded after her.

"that is a sight I never hope to envision again" Mal muttered to Inara as they continued on their way to the mess.

"What a happy Jayne?" Inara asked as she gracefully sat down at the table

"No a naked Jayne!" Mal retorted with a shudder.

"Can I ask why Jayne was naked?" Simon questioned, thoroughly confused when the women of Serenity laughed.

Finit


End file.
